The Fantastic Adventures of Virginia and West!
by iiShuChan
Summary: A rather loud, and obnoxious, knock sounded at Virginia's door. England had forced him. America and warned him. And now his biggest nightmare was about to walk through his front door and announce loudly that- "HAHA! 'ey Virginia! I'm here!" Oh, God. Depicting day-to-day life with Virginia and West Virginia. Rated T for West's mouth.
1. Uncle England Wants Us to Bond?

**Hello, everyone! So, I've recently decided that my Virginia and West Virginia OCs just couldn't sit idly by in the dark after Our Confusing History. They were so much fun to write! So, here's their own little story! This is basically be like my Don't Leave Me Brokenhearted fic where it's a series of one shots depicting day-to-day life with Virginia and West.**

**For those of you who haven't read my Our Confusing History, I'll give you a little look into Virginia and West Virginia before you read this. My views on them (seeing as I lived in both places) are them having a very strained brotherly relationship. The stereotype for West Virginia is that we're a bunch of fat, uneducated hicks. Though that's not VERY far from the truth, that doesn't go for all of us. In Virginia, when I lived there, everyone constantly talked about how they hated West Virginia and that they wanted nothing to do with it and don't even get us STARTED on who's better: Virginia Tech or WVU. So, basically, Virginia is a tsundere type while West Virginia is almost like America himself. West Virginia is rather brash and unreasonable and very extremely loud. He loves announcing his point of views and doesn't care if other people agree with him or not. Virginia is an uppity, 'I like books' type but insulting West isn't above him. He actually enjoys getting under West's skin. Virginia is one of the oldest children and he holds it over West's head almost all the time, saying that West was an 'after-thought' and that he's here by default.**

**So, there you have it! This isn't going to be entirely about Virginia and West. Obviously America will be in it and England will show up from time to time and even my main OCs, Czech and Slovak, may be in it every once in a while. Without any further hesitation, here's the story! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Virginia and West Virginia. I make no profit from Hetalia. **

* * *

The black-haired state sat quietly in his living room reading one beautiful fall evening. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. Nothing at all could ruin this perfect day!

"Virgie?! 'ey, ya here?"

On second thought...

"West, my name is Virginia! Not 'Virgie', you damn hick!" he scolded, closing his book with a snap.

Said state walked in, giving Virginia a slanted grin, "C'mon now. 'Hick' ain't a nice name!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Papa made me. Somethin' 'bout 'bonding' or some shit," the red-head replied.

A sigh, "Joy."

"I ain't that bad!"

"I'd rather be locked in a room with Russia, Alaska, two zombies, and a man-eating venus flytrap than spend two seconds with you."

West paused, "You're such a donkey's rear-end, ya know that?"

"Indeed I do, West... Please go home."

The red-head shook his head quickly, "Nah, I like it here! Let's do somethin'! Like huntin' or somethin'! Wanna?"

"No, I don't 'wanna'... Go. Home."

"Man, you ain't no fun! Stop readin' all the time!"

Another sigh, "West, please?"

"If I don't do somethin' with ya, I'll have Uncle England breathing down my neck! If you want this to stop, then you should prolly talk to him yourself. You are England's favorite after all."

"I'm no one's favorite and it's pronounced 'probably', West," Virginia huffed out.

Honestly, what was England thinking? He knew him and West never got along! He knew how much Virginia loathed West Virginia! After all, West wasn't even really suppose to have been born. America hadn't thought of him as a state, just the western part of Virginia. How had the boy become a state anyway? He was so brash in his decisions and never thought things through. A state or nation like him normally didn't last long. Yet, here he was, still alive and well. Sadly. What was America thinking, creating him as a state? What good did it do but split Virginia in two? Of course, if he hadn't Virginia would have had a horrible case of split personalities... Shuddering at the thought, Virginia looked at his younger brother.

"Fine. What are you wanting to do?"

"Wal-Mart!"

Eye twitch, "Wal-Mart? You came to my house for Wal-Mart?!"

"Pfft, no! I woulda stayed home for that!"

Growling, Virginia breathed heavily through his nose, "Then why didn't you?"

"Just 'cuz."

* * *

**First chapter! I hope everyone likes! I'm doing this as a small side thing until I get my own laptop back from the shop so I can get my old files to finish my other stories. Right now I'm updating Don't Leave me Brokenhearted and once this is posted, I'll be updating this as well! So, reviews make me smile! They make me inspired to keep writing! Thanks for reading!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	2. Let's Go Huntin!

**Disclaimer: All I own are Virginia and West Virginia. I make no profit from Hetalia. **

* * *

West lay in his bed, head under pillow, snoring loudly. He was currently visiting his older brother Virginia on behalf of his Uncle England's wishes. Though he hated the thought of staying with Virginia in the state's house, he kind of liked not having to cook for himself. Not that he did that a lot. He had a ton of McDonald's that he could just drive to if he were really hungry anyhow. West eats like a man, after all! Currently snoring away, red hair tousled and covering his lidded eyes, he wasn't about to wake up any time soon. He'd been working hard on his car and horses back home and resting like this didn't come often to him. Sure he was as lazy as the next person, but when it came to much-needed work he didn't stop until it was finished. He was awaken abruptly by loud knocking at his door. Jumping, West opened his deep green eyes and glared at the tall wooden thing that blocked him from peering into the hallway to glare at the intruder.

"What?! I'm sleepin'!" he ground out.

"I can tell. Get up. It's past noon already," came Virginia's stern voice.

"Big fuckin' deal. You'll survive without me."

"Obviously," the state scoffed, "Get up, I cooked."

"Cooked? Well, in that case..." trailing off, the red-head hopped up and pulled on a pair of jeans that lay on the floor forgotten until now.

He opened the door and gave Virginia a half-assed smile before going downstairs towards the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Virginia followed, grumbling under his breath about how rude West was. This weekend couldn't get any worse. Dishing out the food, Virginia sat in his usual seat.

"So, what are we doing today? I swear to God if you suggest Wal-Mart another fucking time, I'm stabbing you in the eye with my fork."

Blinking, West stared at his brother wide-eyed, "Damn, man, calm down. Wal-Mart was fun!"

"We got fucking kicked out because you told a worker that you'd like to follow her home! That wasn't fun, that was just retarded!"

"Oh, bullshit. You're just picky. I thought it was funny."

"I hate you so bad..."

"Blah, blah. Anyway, we should go huntin'! I could teach ya to shoot like a real man!"

Virginia sighed, "I know how to shoot, West..."

"Sure ya do. Either way, that's what I wanna do today!"

"When will I get the chance to pick?" Virginia asked, raising a brow.

West laughed, "When you don't have something lame in mind!"

* * *

The wind blew harshly, rustling what small amount of leaves still hung from the tree branches around them. Virginia had settled for shooting arrows at a fake deer in his backyard. It wasn't yet hunting season and though he'd love to see West carted off in handcuffs, he knew America would flip a lid literally if he found out how that happened. Instead, he sat next to West watching the red-head fix his bow and arrow to shoot. How he learned to do this was beyond him. As far as he knew, their father only knew how to handle guns. Of course, Virginia didn't know everything about America... Watching as West shot, the arrow piercing through the sky at rapid speed, it lodged itself into the side of the fake deer and almost knocking the thing backwards. West smiled triumphantly and looked at Virginia expectantly as he handed over the bow.

"Your turn, city boy!"

Virginia rolled his eyes, "Stop calling me that!" he spat as he swiped the bow from West's hands.

Standing he grabbed an arrow and loaded, ignoring West's snickering. Obviously he'd never shot an arrow before. Guns were no problem but arrows were entirely different. Aiming as best he could, he let go of the string and sent the arrow flying. It made a faint 'whoosh' sound as he glided through the air towards the deer and...lodged itself into the grass...

West burst out into fits of laughter, clutching his sides, "I knew you were useless, but you can't even shoot a damn bow?!"

"Dad never taught me and you know that!" Virginia argued, cheeks turning a slight color of pink.

"I coulda taught ya."

Tensing, Virginia went silent for a bit, trying to think of a retort, "Yeah...well...shut up!"

"Nice come back, man. Lemme show ya."

"I don't nee-" Virginia was cut off as West walked over and positioned the older teens feet on the ground.

Virginia groaned, rolling his eyes slightly, as West stood and helped Virginia position his arms next. Explaining all the while when and how to let go of the arrow when shooting it. After explaining how to aim, West loaded the bow for him and stepped back, allowing Virginia to shoot now. Growling, the state raised the bow again, aiming at the deer. This time though, he pictured the deer to look like West's smug face. Was that bad? Meh, anyhow, he let the end of the arrow go. It swiftly glided through the air like the last time only faster. Lodging itself into the deer's leg. Virginia let go of a loud groan, dropping the bow.

"This is stupid."

Rolling his eyes, West picked it up, "You only think it's stupid 'cuz you suck at it."

"Fuck you! I'm going back inside!"

"Chicken..."

And with that, Virginia turned on his heel and walked back into the house. He was certainly calling America now! He wasn't sure he could last another day with West!

* * *

**Ta-da! Virginia and West bonding time! Cute, huh? So, I was thinking, I don't know much about other states and obviously Virginia and West Virginia have siblings. So if anyone is interested, send me some facts about or your 'OCs' as your state? I'd love to add more states in here! Figured it would be fun!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! I tried to keep it lighthearted and funny. I hope I succeeded in that! Reviews make me smile!  
**

**Love, ShuChan  
**


	3. West, You're Dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

Had Virginia ever mentioned how much he loved video games? Well, he does! Almost all of America's children loved video games! But some of them loved ruining each others' save files more than playing the actual game. Reason why Virginia pretends he doesn't like them! Plus, it saves him from listening to another one of England's 'video games are bloody stupid' rants.

So what does West do when he notices that Virginia locks himself in his room for hours on end? Picks the lock of course! No one should lock themselves up like that for such long periods of time, right? He's only doing Virginia a favor, honest!

Equiped with a knife, he made his way to Virginia's bedroom door. Slipping the sharp end into the keyhole, he unlocked the door silently. With a huge grin, he opened the door, stepping into the dark room. The only light was the TV screen and West could make out a game being played. Virginia played games? Huh... Walking closer towards Virginia's turned back in the seat, West made his way over to the teen state silently.

"WET, huh?"

Virginia jumped about ten feet in the air, dropping controller and a can of soda onto the carpeted floor below, "West, get the hell out!"

"Thought you hated video games? Always sided with Uncle England about them and whatever the hell," he purred with a smile.

"Get. Out!"

"Nah, I think I'll watch ya play!"

Virginia growled, "West, this is exactly what I didn't want! Leave now! This is my room!"

"Calm your tits, man!" West laughed, hopping over the back of the small couch and sitting beside his brother.

"I don't want you to watch me, now go!"

"Lemme think..." West paused, a thoughtful expression on his features, before giving Virginia a huge grin, "Nah."

Growling, Virginia picked up the controller again. As he started to play, West looked around the television set. The Playstation was sitting on the entertainment center below the television and was obviously hooked to the wall in the back. Glancing over at Virginia as he concentrated on the game, West smiled to himself. This would be good...

Wrapping the cord to Virginia's controller around his toes, he yanked HARD and pulled the whole thing, system and all, off the entertainment center to the ground below. Successfully ruining Virginia's game, said teen jumped up.

"You should probably run now..."

"Why?" looking up, West noticed a rather dangerous glint in Virginia's eyes.

Gulping, West gave a nervous laugh and hopped up, running out the open bedroom door. Virginia smiled devilishly and ran over the teen. If he were lucky, no one would see West for a while.

* * *

**When I was younger, my older brother's got me into gaming. By accident, we had each invented this 'revenge' game we would play on each other. It started when me and my second oldest brother was watching our older brother play Soul Caliber on the gamecube. My second oldest brother has to use the bathroom so like any normal person that needs to use the toilet, he got up and went to walk out. Only problem was, the cord for the controller was in his way. Attempting to step over said cord, his foot gets tangled in it and he falls, successfully unplugging the gamecube from the wall in the middle of our older brother's fight. To get revenge, when he's watching my second oldest brother play Resident Evil 4 he does the same thing to him. For the hell of it, they would each do it to me. From then on, we played our 'revenge game', trying our damnedest to ruin each other save files during game play. It got so bad, we eventually stopped playing together and locked the doors whenever one of us was playing a game so the others couldn't get in. Sadly. But that's where I got my inspiration for this chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews make me smile! And don't forget those facts and or OCs of other states so I can put more siblings in!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Mothman beats Natural Bridge!

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from Hetalia. All I own are West and Virginia! **

* * *

"So, I was thinking..."

Virginia glanced over at his younger brother who sat beside him on the couch. The younger of the two had been...living...with Virginia for a few days thanks to England's request that they get along and surprisingly this morning they had yet to do anything weird, obscene, unimaginable, or stupid. Which was a slight up from the usual that Virginia has witnessed these past few days.

"Since when do you think, West?"

A scowl, "Fuck you, man! I'm just as smart as you!"

"I suppose so... That would explain why my third graders are already learning division when your's are just coming out of subtraction. I get it now. Your people are just so smart, they don't want to rush anything."

"...Stop bein' a dickhead."

Said teen sighed, "What were you 'thinking' about?"

"Alright, well...if you've got the Natural Bridge..."

"Yeah..?"

"Why does it suck so much?"

This time, Virginia paused. He stared at West for a while, attempting to come up with something to either retort to that obvious insult or explain how his Natural Bridge didn't 'suck'. Honestly though, what did West have? Besides those enormous mountains that pretty much protect the damned state from everything!

"It doesn't. We've got a mine and a wax museum there as well."

"Yeah, full of people YOU knew."

Another sigh, "Look, I can't help it I was first and had eight presidents born here."

"There you go gloatin' again!"

"Fine then, West. What do you have?"

West froze for a minute, thinking silently to himself. This took a while, West obviously having to think hard, until his face lit up, "Mothman!"

"Oh please."

"What?" he snapped, "Mothman is fuckin' epic and you're just too jealous to admit it!"

Virginia scoffed, "Jealous? Of 'the big bad Mothman'? As if! That over grown moth has nothing against my Natural Bridge! George Washington even carves his name into it, so beat that."

West scowled again, puffing out his cheeks in anger as he attempted to think of something that could one-up Virginia's self-proclaimed 'amazing Natural Bridge'. But if Virginia wasn't impressed by his Mothman, what could? Deciding to go with the usual jab, West gave up trying to find some form of landmark he could gloat about that wasn't his mountains. His brothers and sisters were jealous of them enough as is.

"Yeah? Well, papa named you after a woman!"

"How dare you! She was the Queen of England and was a very amazing woman!"

"Dude, the chick was known for being the 'Virgin Queen' of England. That's lame. That's why you were named **Virgin**ia. You a virgin too?" he ended his jab with a humorless laugh to add insult to injury. Boy he loved mocking his brother!

"You've got ten seconds to run before I murder you."

"We can't die, dipshit, so hah!"

"Yes, but nothing in the 'nation rule book' says I can't fucking try!"

* * *

**Couldn't resist. I thought it would be a good fight! Send me information about the other states so I may put their siblings in! I'd like to thank Ita-chan for telling me about Colorado! She'll be entered into the story shortly! Promise! Reviews make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	5. I Don't Want to be Virginia!

**Thank you Ita for telling me about Colorado. Here she is! :D**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Virginia and West Virginia **

* * *

"West!"

As the door open, out sprung one of his many sisters, pulling him into one of the most biggest hugs he's had since Alaska's visit. After the Natural Bridge argument, Virginia had kicked West out. Obviously he was at home now complaining and crying to England about how stupid West was, but he didn't care! Instead, he decided to visit one of his other and much more cooler siblings. Colorado!

"Hey, girl! How ya been?" he asked after pulling the brunette off of him.

Giggling, Colorado messed with her long braided hair a bit while smiling at her brother, "Been good. Went huntin' yesturday and planning on having a party this weekend!"

"You and your damned ol' parties, I dunno how you do it," the red head laughed while following the girl into the house.

Unlike Virginia, Colorado knew how to get her hands dirty. Though she was a girly girl and loved shopping and parties she was also a big fan of hunting which was a HUGE deal for West. He's hunted all of his life and it was practically like a sport to him. Technically it was his only sport until his brother Alabama got him into Nascar. That was pretty much West's religion!

After playing a few hunting games on Colorado's Wii (Thank you, Uncle Japan!), West and Colorado sat down for dinner. Tomorrow's plans were waking up early, east breakfast, go hunting, and maybe let Colorado talk him into that party she was gushing about. Maybe. While sitting at the moderate sized light mocha colored table, West busied himself with playing around with the salt shaker while Colorado prepared dinner for that night. Another thing they had in common! No one in their family could make a better 'down home country dinner' than West and Colorado! And maybe Texas. But West considered Colorado and himself the best! Especially when it came to breakfast!

"Hey, West?"

Snapping from his thoughts, West turned to the girl who was eying him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

An awkward pause, "Me and Texas were talking yesterday.."

"..Uh huh?"

"About Virginia."

Oh lord, "What about him?"

"What do you think we would all be like if daddy never really gained independence?"

This time, West paused. Technically, they wouldn't be here, right? Obviously they were only here because America had come to this land to begin with... Of course, there's always the fact that if Uncle England hadn't of FOUND this land, America wouldn't have had it. Also technically. But if England had found America, let him still live on his own but have power over him, then him and his siblings would obviously be here. After mulling it over in his head a few times, West's eyes widened.

**"Holy fuck me, we'd all be Virginia!"**

* * *

**Yup. We'd all be Virginia.**


	6. Off to Bootcamp We Go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"You're honestly still pissed over that?"

Face contorting into one of disgust, West slammed his 'The History of West Virginia' text book onto the table in front of Virginia, "You took me to court for almost becoming a state! I almost forgot 'bout that but once I read it, it reminded me of how much I fucken' hate you!"

"Dammit, West, that was years ago! Let it go," the once proud Virginian huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Let it go?!" he screeched, "LET IT GO!?"

"Yes, let it go."

"I almost went to jail, you damned City boy! No wonder your kids left to join me back then!"

Eye twitching, Virginia shoved the book off of the table and into the floor, "That's what I think about your history, you bloody hick!"

"I paid good money for that to be published! Money that I don't have! Don't ruin it!"

"Go preach to Uncle Scotland, I'm sure he could sympathize with you on that aspect."

Gasping loudly, West pointed a finger towards his eldest brother, "I'm tellin' him you said that!"

Soon, the back door behind them opened up and America stood there, looking over the scene in confusion. Blinking as he looked between his two children, he huffed lightly, "Fighting again already? It's only nine in the morning, it's too early to argue, dudes..."

"Jonah started it! Preaching about how I almost took him to jail that one time, tell him to back off and I won't have to abuse him verbally on a daily basis!" Virginia yelled, pointing his finger towards West.

"Yeah?! Well, Marcus was born, that's my problem!"

Another sigh, "Guys, this isn't cool... You two really have to learn to get along, you're going to be part of the same nation forever."

"Not if he joins the ones that want to break away because of Obama, and when he does, I hope he rots because he realizes he can't live without the rest of us!"

"Fuck you, City boy!"

"I'm part country too, you God damn hick!"

"Guys! Don't make me send you two to Germany for a while."

Both of the states froze before turning to look at their father with wide eyes.

"Y-You'd really send us to boot camp?!" they both bellowed, watching their father with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I would. If me and England can't straighten you two out, I know Germany can!"

"...We're doomed..."


	7. But, Uncle England!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"You've got to help me!"

"Marcus, I've got my own problems right now.."

"But dad's going to send me to Germany's place!"

"The bloke isn't that bad..." huffed the obviously annoyed Brit on the other end.

It had been a full twenty-four hours since America had visited the home of one Marcus Jones and announced to both him and his younger brother that if they didn't shape up, they'd be spending a very long visit to Germany's house. And, quite unceremoniously, West had thrown himself at his father's feet and begged for anything other than Germany's place. And though his pride would never let him admit it, Virginia followed suit. But America didn't let up. For once, the man was cracking down. Arms crossed, America had informed them that he and their brothers and sisters were tired of the horrible, yet witty, banter that goes on between the pair almost everyday.

"But Uncle England...I can't go to Germany! Do you know what he does to people like me there?"

"Erm...train them?" the Brit paused to allow a rather loud and annoyed huff ring from the phone before continuing, "Look, if you're this worried about going then I suggest you cut it out and just get along with Jonah. He's not that bad."

"He's exactly like father, I think you know what I'm going through..."

Letting out a laugh, England let the book he was currently in the middle of reading fall onto his lap, "I do understand what you're getting at. But me and your father have settled our difference, somewhat, and are able to get along at meetings. For the most part. It's not that hard to do."

"Says you... He brags about everything! And he talks so bloody loud..."

"He is the youngest of the bunch. He also has most of Scotland's and Ireland's heritage in him. All I'm saying is, if you would both calm down and give each other a chance you might find that you actually like each other a lot."

Virginia couldn't believe what he was hearing. Normally England was on his side of things. He was used to hearing England give him the benefit of the doubt while West normally received...well...nothing! Sure, most of his brothers and sisters got along with the hick. Some actually found him quite funny. But Virginia couldn't stand the sight of him. All they had ever done was fight. West never saw eye to eye on anything Virginia believed in and he never wanted to actually spend time with Virginia unless he was bragging about how well he could hunt. Though Virginia was part country himself, he wasn't a big fan on shooting random animals for pure sport. Granted he used to for food, but that was what Wal-Mart was made for!

"If not for yourself than for me and your father?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Virginia let out yet another huff, "Fine.. I'll try..."

"Thank you, love."

"But don't blame me if a dead red-head shows up randomly in a river somewhere."


	8. I Love You Virginia!

**Disclaimer: All I own are West Virginia and Virginia.**

* * *

West had traveled with Virginia to visit one of his counties. It was boring. Extremely. And West didn't particularly want to have anything to do with Roanoke. All Roanoke ever did was brag about his amazing hospital and how West's kid, Princeton, needed to 'get with the program. So here he sat, in a hotel room, channel surfing while Virginia was out doing business. In this current hotel (leave it to Virginia to hunt down the cheapest), they owned thirty channels. In total. Thirty channels of nothing but crap. Nothing but court shows and Jerry Springer. Hell, this was boring...!

Eventually he settled for Cartoon Network. Even though, in its current state, Cartoon Network wasn't worth much, at least it was something. And from the sounds of it, they had added something called 'Cartoon Planet'. Heaving a sigh, West threw the remote down beside him on the bed, settling for watching 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'. At least that wasn't absolute crap... That was, until after the commercial break and a new show came along..

_"Captain Planet~! He's our hero! Gonna take pollution down to zero!"_

"...No. ...Way."

"West, I'm-"

"**I LOVE YOUR SON!**" yelled the fiery red-head as he tackled his older brother against the now shut hotel room door.

Virginia blinked in confusion until he glanced at the television and a huge smile spread across his lips in knowing and fond memories. Tonight was going to be rather enjoyable.

Just tonight.

* * *

**Being a 90's kid is absolutely bloody amazing~.**

**Love, ShuChan**


	9. We're Like Twins, Man!

**Thank my wonderful friend from GaiaOnline (her username is New York_Hetalia) for telling me a few things about New York so that I may use him in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine and I do not make any profit from this.**

* * *

"So, where's West today?" came the almost amused question from Virginia's drinking pal.

Looking up from his book, Virginia looked toward his brother and displayed a rather cheeky smile, "I convinced him to go visit Texas and Colorado."

"Gettin' tired of him already, huh?" New York asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Already?" the other raven haired teen all but screeched, "I had enough of him before he knew how to speak! I swear, if father doesn't do something about him soon I'm going to murder someone..."

New York gave a rather polite chuckle, setting his coffee cup back down on the patio table, "Maybe if you just talk to him."

"Damned hick is still pissed over me suing him for almost becoming a state, talking to him about it is out of the question," Virginia explained as he turned his attention back to his book.

"True. But maybe you'll find that talking with him about it could help a whole lot more than just fighting with him. I mean, if everyone held grudges all the time, or at least acted on them, none of the nations would get anything done. Even papa and England know how to get along and they fight all the time too," the other boy smiled as he saw Virginia's deep blue eyes light up a bit.

"Never thought of it like that before..."

"Pfft, you know me. Hand me a cup of coffee and I turn into a damned prophet~!"

Virginia let out his own laugh, "How is it you know exactly what to say when we talk?"

"Well," the other started, "we are only a few days apart. Me being the eleventh state and you the tenth, we're practically like twins, man!"

The older state let a smile form on his lips as the other raven haired boy chugged the rest of his coffee down. Maybe one day, him and West Virginia could be as close as him and New York are. If not, then at least Virginia could learn to tolerate the redneck a bit more. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...

**"Virgie! I'm home! And I'll be damned if ya didn't cook yet!"**

On second thought...


End file.
